1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lamp, in particular, to a lamp which utilizes LEDs as its light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor devices. A light-emitting chip of the LED is mainly made of a compound of Group III-V Elements, for example, GaP or GaAs. The light-emitting principle of the LED is to convert electric energy into light energy. In particular, the LED applies a current to the compound semiconductor, and releases the excessive energy in the form of light through a combination of electrons and holes. As the light emission phenomenon of the LED is not achieved by heating or electric discharging, the service life of the LED reaches over one hundred thousand hours. Besides, the LED is also advantageous in having a high response speed, small size, low power consumption, low contamination, and high reliability, and it is further suitable for mass production. Therefore, the LED has been widely applied, including light sources and illuminating lamps for, for example, large-sized display billboards, traffic lights, cell phones, scanners, faxes, and the like.
In recent years, due to the continuous increasing of the luminous intensity and efficiency, the LED has been gradually applied in illuminating lamps. Generally, high-power LEDs all have problems of heat dissipation. If the LED operates under an excessively high temperature, the luminous intensity thereof may be attenuated, and the service life thereof may also be shortened. Therefore, the heat dissipation design of an LED lamp has already become an importation issue focused by researchers in this field.